Memory Loss
by FansofCenaton
Summary: *Cowritten By Cenrko1986* Randy Orton and John Cena are told they have to be on a roadtrip together to the next show. They agreed since they are best friends. What happens when they get into a car accident right when they almost tell each other they feel.
1. Chapter 1

It was wee hours in the morning when Randy felt someone hit him with a pillow. "Five minutes Mom" he rolled over to the other side. He heard a snort of a laugh and knew who exactly who it was. "Dammit John", he looked at him with anger. "Ohh get ur ** up were late and Vince is going to kill us" John said. Randy looked at the clock on the nightstand and 9:00 am. "** why didn't you wake me sooner" Randy shot up quickly pushing Cena aside and going to the restroom and shower. Vince thought it was a good idea for the top babyfaces of Raw to take a roadtrip to the next show. Of Course both couldn't deny since they were best friends.

Randy and John have been in the wwe for almsot 12 years now. They came up together, they were always together, hell other superstars started realized they needed a nickname so they called the smiled at the thought. "Ohh that was a fun day" He remembered that day exactly. Though Randy was hiding something he couldn't tell anyone he didn't believe himself at first but it just happend. He just fell for John he keeps thinking it was by accident but it just happend. "Randy dude we have got to get going", John yelled from the other side of the door. "Geez Cena b patient the viper gotta look good for this" Randy smiled into the mirror. "and for you" he thought.

Cena waited patiently. "Only my viper", he whispered. "What was that", Randy opened the door. Cena jumped. "Uhh nothing I was just talking to myself. "You ready for this trip buddy", Cena asked gathering his things. "Yeah did u call Vince and tell him we were running late" Randy asked grabbing his things as well. "Yea and he was kind of mad but he knew wtf we needed extra time so let's go"  
Randy and John looked back at the room and shutting it quietly. Randy ahd a huge feeling in his stomach. "Hey john since were driving to the next show that means we can catch up you know"Randy said.

"Si Senor Orton mi carro su carro" John spoke spanish putting his bags in the car, randy had no freaking clue what he said but it sounded sexy. They both got into the carand they started drivingeven though they had no idea what was going to happen. 


	2. Driving Along the Way

This chapter is written by cenarko1986

A little later John and Randy were still on the road driving to the next city.  
John kept looking over at Randy and Randy would notice and John would quickly  
turn away. They kept going like this for a while. "so how have you been Ortz?"  
John asked keeping his eyes on the road. Randy glanced over at John and smiled  
"good looking forward to defending the championship in a few weeks."

John smiled "that's good congrats on that by the way, even though you wouldn't  
have won if I didn't help you out." John said smirking Randy rolled his eyes.  
"You did not help me win the match I would have won even if you didn't help me  
out with Nexus" John laughed "sure you would have because you're the viper and  
you can take out anyone right?" John asked Randy smirked "of course" John and  
Randy laughed.

"So what about you Cena everything okay?" John nodded "yeah everything is fine  
just excited about spending some time with you it feels like we never see each  
other or even talk much anymore" Randy nodded either I ignore you or I'll get  
the urge to kiss you Randy thought. "yeah it should be great fun it will be a  
lot better than riding with Ted he is always bragging about his money and that  
stupid title of his" John laughed "leave him alone you were like that when you  
won your first title if I remember correctly I had to drown out your voice  
every single conversation we had was 'I'm the greatest in the world.' You were  
so arrogant not like you have changed much" John said smiling.

Randy looked over at John he loved that smile those dimples were so cute he  
wished he could kiss them. "You're one to talk Cena you were always gloating  
about your title win at WrestleMania against JBL" Randy said John chuckled he  
remembered that night it was the best night of his life. That was the night he  
realised he had feelings for Randy years on and the feelings were only  
stronger. "I know but look at me I should be allowed to brag I am after all  
the face of the company right?" Randy nodded.

They kept up with the small talk on the drive. "I'm hungry" Randy whined John  
laughed he sounded like a two year old. "Where do you wanna eat take out or a  
restaurant?" John asked he needed a break from driving anyway and it was  
getting dark. "Uh…diner would be alright sound good to you?" Randy asked  
John smiled and nodded. John and Randy looked around and saw a nice little  
quiet diner John pulled into the parking lot and shut off the engine and got  
out and headed inside followed by Randy. Randy was following him and couldn't  
help but check out John's **.

They entered the diner and sat down at a booth and looked at the menus. A  
petite little woman came over "hi there what can I get you boys tonight?" the  
waitress asked John smiled at the woman "I'll have a burger and fries with a  
chocolate shake please." John said the waitress smiled "sure thing sugar"  
Randy smirked the waitress looked over at Randy and smiled "and what can I get  
you darlin?" the waitress asked Randy looked up and smiled "same as him  
please" the waitress nodded and left.

John sat there grinning at Randy; Randy finally noticed and looked at John  
raising an eyebrow. "What are you grinning at Cena?" Randy asked John chuckled  
"nothing just the fact that you were nice to her Randy Orton the Viper was  
actually nice to someone he didn't know" Randy rolled his eyes "I can be nice  
you know? After all I am friends with you" John nodded "yeah but who wouldn't  
wanna be friends with me?" John asked Randy laughed as the waitress delivered  
their food John and Randy smiled at her as she walked away. They enjoyed their  
food and paid the bill before leaving.

They got in the car and John realised it was getting pretty late he glanced  
over at Randy who was yawning. "You want to find a hotel and crash for the  
night?" John asked Randy opened his eyes "yeah I am so worn out" John nodded  
and drove away looking for a vacancy at a hotel. He found one ten minutes  
away. They got out of the car and headed for the reception. John walked up and  
smiled at the older woman manning the desk. "hi there how can I help you?" The  
woman asked John smiled "I was hoping you would have a twin room available?"  
John asked the woman looked on her computer and frowned "sorry there is only  
one room available with one bed in it." John sighed "its fine I'll take it."  
John said the woman nodded and handed him the key "cash or credit?" John  
smiled and went through his wallet "credit" John said he handed her his card  
she charged the card and handed it back to John.

John and Randy walked away looking for the room "the room's only got one bed  
in it by the way Ortz it's all they had is that ok?" John asked Randy shrugged  
"sure just don't snore." John laughed as he opened the door they stepped into  
the room and dropped their bags. John bent down and went through his bags  
looking for some sweats. Randy was watching him intently loving the way John's  
muscles would tense up. "I'm going for a shower" John said Randy nodded as  
John stepped into the bathroom.

Randy had so many images running through his head at the thought of John in  
the shower. The water running down his back easing the soreness of his hard  
muscles. John lathering up a loofah and cleaning himself up it was turning him  
on. He shook his head of the thoughts when John stepped out of the bathroom in  
nothing but a towel. Randy cursed himself in his mind trying to keep his  
hormones in check. He quickly moved so he could shower also John didn't know  
what happened Randy was there one second and gone the next. 


	3. Conversation Or Not

"Randy are you done yet", John whined holding himself. Randy had been in there for 2 straight hours hiding. "No", he yelled. " I need to go", John whined again. "Too bad I don't want to come out", Randy said again. John was worried. "Randall Keith Orton what the hell is going on", Cena said his full name, No one ever said his full name only his mother did whenshe was mad. Finally Cena heard the door unlock and Randy came out smiling. "You said my full name wow", without saying anything John ran into the bathroom locking it and screaming. "I knew that would get you to come out ah" he breathed in sigh of relief and ** for about 2 minutes.

"Shit", Randy curhsed under his breath. How could he hide his feelings hell from his best friend for god sakes. "On the road agan", Cena sang coming out. Randy stared at Cena's Blue eyes, they were shining so nice the sun was right into it. It was pure bliss no one can take the moment away. "You staring again" John smiled. Randy looked away immedetialy. "Sorry", he blushed. "Don't worry about it, you ready to go back on the road", John asked. Randy nodded his head and grabbed his things.

They left the hotel again same time that morning and was back on the road. They were singing along to the radio with horrible voices of course. "Riding solo, Riding Solo I'm pullding down my shades covering up my eyes So I'm Ridin Solo" They sang. Randy looked at the window and saw a car next to them with two chicks looking at them smiling. John slapped Randy and John grabbed Randy's hand for a surprise. The girl sped off and Randy just laughed. "Onlyou you man only" Randy said turning off the radio. "Hey I like that song"John said "Ohh hush Let's talk"Randy id John nooded his head. Maybe it ws te to really talk.

I know this chapter is a little short but i've seriously been looking for a job and just cmae up with this quick and fast... I hope u guys like it... Cenarko1986 got the next chapter

Beware It will get Nasty...


	4. The Feelings Become One

"So how have you really been doing Randy?" John asked Randy shrugged "good I  
guess just trying to come to terms with the divorce and everything but I'm  
getting there." John nodded "that's good you know if you ever need anyone to  
talk to I am always here. If it seems like I don't care for you or about you I  
do more than I should sometimes." John admitted.

Randy looked over at John thinking about what John just said and what it  
meant. "What do you mean more than you should?" John sighed "don't worry about  
it forget I ever said anything." John said he wanted to tell Randy how he felt  
but he didn't know if he should. He was scared about being rejected but he was  
more scared of the feelings being reciprocated and what that would mean for  
their friendship.

"No I will not forget about it John tell me what you meant" John nodded. "For  
a while now I have been having these feelings about you." John said Randy  
nodded. "What kind of feelings?" John smiled "feelings that I shouldn't be  
having about my best friend. Look Randy for a while now I have started looking  
at you differently I have stopped looking at you as a really close friend my  
best friend and more of the man I want to spend my life with." John said.

Randy was silent for a while trying to process what John had told him. "I know  
you probably think I am a freak for thinking about you like this but I just  
can't help it you are always around. Everywhere I look there you are I dream  
about you I think about you constantly and I don't want to stop I think I am  
falling in love with you and now that you know you probably don't want  
anything to do with me right?" John asked Randy was still silent thinking  
about everything.

John was getting annoyed with the silence. "Will you just say something  
Randy!" John screamed Randy shook his head from his thoughts and turned to  
look at John. "You really feel that way about me?" John nodded "yes I do and I  
understand if you don't feel the same way the last thing I want is for you to  
feel awkward around me but I just couldn't hold it in any longer I needed to  
tell you." Randy nodded.

"I don't feel awkward around you John I am actually happy you told me about  
this." John looked over at him "why?" Randy smiled and took John's hand in his  
own. "I feel the exact same way. I think about you all the time too you're the  
one person I want to spend my time with if you're not around I feel like I  
have lost apart of myself I think you're my other half." John was speechless  
Randy felt the same way.

"The reason me and Sam got the divorce was because I had started having  
feelings for you. I think deep down I have always loved you I mean you have  
been there for me through everything in my life the good the bad the ups and  
downs you mean so much to me and I can't even put my feelings into words when  
it comes to you." John sat there driving the car he really wanted to lean over  
and kiss Randy. "I love you John Cena" Randy said John smiled and looked over  
at Randy. "I love you too Randy Orton." John said he was still looking over at  
Randy as he said the three words Randy was hoping he would hear coming from  
John's lips to his ears.

"So how have you really been doing Randy?" John asked Randy shrugged "good I  
guess just trying to come to terms with the divorce and everything but I'm  
getting there." John nodded "that's good you know if you ever need anyone to  
talk to I am always here. If it seems like I don't care for you or about you I  
do more than I should sometimes." John admitted.

Randy looked over at John thinking about what John just said and what it  
meant. "What do you mean more than you should?" John sighed "don't worry about  
it forget I ever said anything." John said he wanted to tell Randy how he felt  
but he didn't know if he should. He was scared about being rejected but he was  
more scared of the feelings being reciprocated and what that would mean for  
their friendship.

"No I will not forget about it John tell me what you meant" John nodded. "For  
a while now I have been having these feelings about you." John said Randy  
nodded. "What kind of feelings?" John smiled "feelings that I shouldn't be  
having about my best friend. Look Randy for a while now I have started looking  
at you differently I have stopped looking at you as a really close friend my  
best friend and more of the man I want to spend my life with." John said.

Randy was silent for a while trying to process what John had told him. "I know  
you probably think I am a freak for thinking about you like this but I just  
can't help it you are always around. Everywhere I look there you are I dream  
about you I think about you constantly and I don't want to stop I think I am  
falling in love with you and now that you know you probably don't want  
anything to do with me right?" John asked Randy was still silent thinking  
about everything.

John was getting annoyed with the silence. "Will you just say something  
Randy!" John screamed Randy shook his head from his thoughts and turned to  
look at John. "You really feel that way about me?" John nodded "yes I do and I  
understand if you don't feel the same way the last thing I want is for you to  
feel awkward around me but I just couldn't hold it in any longer I needed to  
tell you." Randy nodded.

"I don't feel awkward around you John I am actually happy you told me about  
this." John looked over at him "why?" Randy smiled and took John's hand in his  
own. "I feel the exact same way. I think about you all the time too you're the  
one person I want to spend my time with if you're not around I feel like I  
have lost apart of myself I think you're my other half." John was speechless  
Randy felt the same way.

"The reason me and Sam got the divorce was because I had started having  
feelings for you. I think deep down I have always loved you I mean you have  
been there for me through everything in my life the good the bad the ups and  
downs you mean so much to me and I can't even put my feelings into words when  
it comes to you." John sat there driving the car he really wanted to lean over  
and kiss Randy. "I love you John Cena" Randy said John smiled and looked over  
at Randy. "I love you too Randy Orton." John said he was still looking over at  
Randy as he said the three words Randy was hoping he would hear coming from  
John's lips to his ears.

Get Ready Peeps... The Next Chapter the accident happens... And i Mean it gets gory bloody and more scenes between the two...


End file.
